Будни Слабонервных Кошатников
by scolecite
Summary: Гокудера ласково поит тараканов пылью и тапками, а в свободное время выращивает плесень за унитазом. Написал левой рукой на телефоне, имея на плечах пустую голову и ожидая трех часов ночи. Если кому-то вдруг понравится, напишу продолжение.
1. Пролог: Про тараканов, зайцев и кошачье

В миниатюрной съемной квартире обитали пианист, его попутчица и семья тараканов. Последние жили под ванной и воровали сахар из буфета. Пианист верой и правдой служил мафии, а в свободное время выращивал плесень за унитазом. Попутчица висела на занавесках и вытачивала узоры на деревянном карнизе, которые славились на всех областных котов хипстеров своим параллельным шармом. Они карабкались вверх по трубам петь ей серенады; их клетчатые шарфы развевались в честь индивидуалистичного искусства. Ури была приличной девушкой и с лаской тыркала хипстеров когтями в квадратные очки. Она была верна ненавистному музыканту. Пианист тоже прославился на регион. Весь квартал знал, что в квартире номер шесть самый пыльный паркет в микрорайоне. Тараканы обожали загонять грязь в углы. Потом устраивали себе там бассейны. Паркет - качество, долговечность, престиж. Тараканы были в прошлой жизни дизайнерами интерьера: они прекрасно это знали и пользовались данным фактом, дабы расслабится во времена блокады, когда сахар кончался. Хаято это несколько бесило. Он визжал на мелких сожителей одинокими вечерами, когда поорать было не на кого. Надеялся, что прусаки поймут намеки и, собрав пыльные бассейны, переедут к бабке из соседней квартиры. Там тише, аура спокойнее, и старуха кидаться обувью уже не умеет. Но твари отказались от отдельного места жительства и потребовали плесень, сахар, да тапки. На это Гокудера лишь фыркал и уходил на балкон, предварительно взяв пачку дешевых сигарет. Иногда в глубине души дабы себя успокоить, он притворялся, что тараканы любят его по-своему и боятся потерять его хрупкое доверие. А он их тапком по сами знаете чему, как скрытный зоофил-садист. Ури тоже не ленится. Кошак просто сказочный извращенец. Вонголу впечатляли глубокие шрамы, криво пересекающие бледное лицо подрывника. Она, конечно, художник, верит во все красное и прекрасное. Но не ленится же, все-таки по-своему любит хозяина, больно-больно. Особенно в марте, когда расцветают кровавые маки. Вдохновляет же.  
Гокудера затянулся, и невольно задумался о живности, классифицируя каждого по своим полочкам. "Коты - блуд, тараканы - чревоугодие, зайцы..." Дойдя до зайца, пальцы нервно стиснули раковую палочку. Сколько всего связанно с этим зверем. Помнится, что у него в суровом детстве была в любимчиках плюшевая копия ушастого, об которую он через много лет лишил себя девственности. Новый год кролика он встретил в оригинальной обстановке. Проснулся с рожей в тарелке с салатом. Помнит, как бережно Такеши вытирал пианисту хмурую физиономию, какие идиотичные хохмы произносил пьяный в стельку Луссурия в кроличьих ушках зеленой масти. Ностальгические чувства стали одолевать Гокудеру. А он плюнул с балкона на анонимную голову и зашел в помещение. Не любил сопливые вечера наедине с сигаретой. Поэтому он вытащил сахарный леденец, положил его на пол и начал ждать прихода старых знакомых из под ванны. С пылесосом. О тараканах в белобрысой голове лучше умолчать.


	2. Глава I: Потом и смертью

Большим был пианист профессионалом выпендриваться по-крупному. Например, изящно проигрывать в дурака четвертый раз подряд. Всегда он таким был. Наверное, эта особенность преследует его еще с детства, когда учитель музыки твердил, что даже пропускать ноты надо упрямо и громко.  
- Еще одну партию!  
- Валяй, Дера.  
С бейсболистом Гокудера состоит в счастливой ссоре с первого дня знакомства, но есть подозрения, что Ямамото об этом еще не догадался. И, вот, заклятые друзья сидят в зале и шуршат картами под монотонное ворчанье пианиста. Тут дверь оглушительно распахивается и выскакивает Тсуна. Глаза горят, каждый по шестьдесят ватт; на лице кривая гримаса, предположительно улыбка. Многие юноши его возраста твердо ставят на девушек клеймо нерешительных уродок и подаются в гомосексуалисты. Тсуна стойко грызет ногти и поджидает, пока принцесса заботливо посадит его на белого жеребца. Ждал бы он действительно долго, если бы не раздался звон пожилой Нокии. Чирикавший из телефона голос Киоко удумал сделать Саваду гостем в семейном застолье. Сестра Боксера щебетала, а Тсуна не чуял под собой ног и сосредоточенно догрызал ноготь. Если честно, то он был так рад поужинать с Киоко не только из романтических понятий. Его тело давно познало силу кухни Бианки, и Тсуна спешно подался в анорексики. Желудок требовал чего-то менее экзотического. А если уж совсем честно, то кулинарный Шедевр Сасагавы старшей можно потом невзначай расплескать на юбчонку Киоко, и надеяться, что другой у нее нет. Теперь Савада требует помощи у профессиональных ловеласов. Спрашивает, как там себя вести? Гокудера гордо вскидывает голову и начинает лекцию о поведении, о родительских идеалах и об официальной одежде. С последним пунктом была проблема. Нельзя сказать, что парадные брюки Тсуны умели ползать, но факт остается фактом – они исчезли из гардероба. Гокудера, осмотрев место происшествия, поправил очки и громко констатировал, что хитрозадая одежка выползла из шкафа ширинкой вниз, судя по этим вот следам. Ямамото оценил беспорядок в комнате Савады, и честно сказал, что Десятый просто невнимательный, за что заработал гематому от белобрысого. Начальник Вонголы плюхнулся на диван. После пару секунд драматичных раздумий, вздохнул, "Придется покупать новые…" и ушел менять тапочки кроличьей породы на неудобные кеды-дворняжки.

По идее, в центр города за покупкой собирались отправиться лишь Ямамото и Тсуна, но Гокудера вовсе не собирался оставлять Десятого в окружении опасных бейсболистов. Желтый автобус, пропитанный потом, мужскими и женскими торсами в полупрозрачных пестрых маечках, вез друзей в мир воскресного шопинга. Ури, наполненная транквилизатором, с грацией полотенца висела на плече подрывника, пока он бежал за Такеши и Савадой по освещенной улице. Метрополис взвевался дядей Стёпой вселенной. Вольный город раскинулся, ясно и велико, заслоняя собою полсолнца и пол-луны. Он опирался о четыре стены земли, продуваемый сквозняком времен и пронизанный собственной хрустальной люстрой солнца. Гокудера прищурился, пока вихрь не унес удел светила. Свет же шёл снутри, обращая ночь в день, как минимум в сумерки, притесняя глаза Десятого. Витрины сверкали, приманивая толстушек в серых манто. Слева туалеты, справа бутик, позади еще один бутик. Тут Ямамото и Тсуна кинулись куда-то влево, и чуть ли не исчезли в армии толстушек в серых манто. Парочка вломилась в бутик и осматривала псевдо-шмотье. Пианист оборвал Такеши на втором круге пробега по магазину и объявил «фальшь-старт». В тоже время, Тсуна уже успел потратиться: первыми потерпевшими стали белоснежные летние брючки – мечта любого карликового Бендера.

- Ямамото-кун, не подошьешь? А то долговязые они какие-то, - пожаловался счастливец.  
- Не, ты уж извини, я шить не умею, - «Плохая из него домохозяйка выйдет.» - проскочило в Гокудеровой голове и он невольно задумался о тараканах которые наверное сидят под буфетом и тоскуют от одиночества..  
- А жаль.  
Очевидно что Тсуне брюки были по сердцу: он явно гордился тем, что сам совершил такую превосходную покупку. Альфа мужики ведь любят вещи из серии «сделай сам».  
Такеши стоял перед очередной витриной и вглядывался в пластиковые ценники. Его взгляд блуждал по полкам с великолепными льняными брюками. Юркие пальчики бейсболиста мелькали между вешалками. Брючины разлетались в разные стороны, из-под них сыпались грязные слова и цифры. Цифрами были неподходящие размеры и цены с телефонный номер. Через час за спиной у них остались пять мужских бутиков, восемь уже знакомых лиц шоппингующих и несметное количество аппетитных торсов манекенов. Ури невольно облизнулась. Мучительный процесс мысли застыл в глазах у Тсуны. «Жаль, что с нами нет Хару,» - подумал Гокудера, почесывая Ури подбородок. Хару умеет выбирать шмотки выгодно и оперативно. По крайней мере, Хару всегда так казалось. На горизонте показался «Юдашкин» или как его там. Ямамото завистливо разглядывал женский отдел.  
- Везет тебе, Гоку. Столько классных шмоток, - обливаясь собственной слюной, изрек он, - Можно закупиться на год вперед.  
- Ага. Только деньги давай, сволочь,- из духа противоречия съязвил Гокудера.

Ко второму часу их совместного пребывания среди торговых рядов Тсуна запараноил не по-детски. Дело в том, что их бейсболист нагло исчез.  
- Наверное не выдержал этого стресса и удрал как настоящий спортсмен, - ухмыльнулся Хаято и его теория была весьма вероятной. Более того она имела вполне не плохое толкование. Отнюдь, скорее всего атлет сбежал, не выдержав такой тяжелой нагрузки. Ведь, за пять нарезанных по центру кругов Хаято тоже успел ощутить себя олимпийским чемпионом. Вот он, жесткий Челябинский шопинг: перекур, еще один круг, перекур, еще один круг, пора покупать новую пачку сигарет. В заключение, Ури и Дера вывели вместе гипотезу, что брюки делятся всего лишь на две категории: льняные и долговязые. Так же существует пять субкатегории этого элемента одежды: те, на которых нет достойных карманов, те, на которых есть стрелки, те, на которых молния пришита не там или не с той стороны, слишком тяжелые и женские. А еще он узнал, что торговые сети прямо-таки кишат женскими попками и грудями: разного радиуса и плотности. Знакомые груди, загорелые и не очень, преследовали их повсюду: у вешалок, на кассе и на эскалаторе... И как это Хаято не замечал раньше такого обилия женских тел?  
- Без брюк мы никуда отсюда не уедем, - констатировал добрый Десятый, пялясь на очередную проплывшую мимо грудь.  
- Все, Тсу, вот они! – заявила грудь, а затем показался нарядный Ямамото в кружевном платье. Кокетливо помахивая ватным выменем, с изящностью пьяного фокусника, он вытащил отличные льняные бежевые брючки. Они соблазнительно обтянули фигурку Тсуны и они поплелись к кассе.  
- И где они были пару кругов назад, когда мы стояли около этих вешалок?  
Гокудера хрюкнул и дернул Такеши за аккуратную рюшечку.  
- Ну не в женском отделе ли?  
- Именно там, - засиял новоявленный трансвестит, - Я и тебе прихватил кое что!  
В Ямамото вновь погиб прекрасной смертью пьяный фокусник: через секунду, перед капризно сморщенным носом Гокудеры качалась туника неонового колера. В то же момент, в Дере погиб Джек Потрошитель, а Ямамото просто погиб, но эта тема останется закрытой.

На остановку они выползли свежие как маринованные огурчики. Опять, их окружили потные тельца в обтягивающих маечках. Мечтательно потирая статные рубцы на щеках, Такеши оперся головой об окно автобуса и признался:  
- Дерешься как принцесса, Дера. Ногти у тебя, и впрямь, заточены как коньки. Прими мое уважение.  
Подрывник фыркнул в ответ, поглаживая Ури, которая подозрительно устроилась на новых брюках Вонгольского карлика.

Напоследок, после званного ужина своей любимой, добрый Десятый догрызал ногти на ногах, проклиная котяр и все что из них выходит. Новые льняные брючки шибали в нос прекрасным дуэтом кошачьей и Савадовской мочи. Щедрый слой кулинарных шедевров Сасагавы старшей покрывал Тсуну и его отчаянную подругу. Все-таки, белые трузера а-ля Великий Комбинатор были бы намного практичней.

И так Ури заработала свое зловонное имя.


End file.
